A family to be mine
by krimsonkiller
Summary: sorry about the spacing issue's. Yai never has her family around...and never talks about them...well rarely. here's an example as to why


A Family To Be Mine  
  
A/N: If you've played Megaman Battle Network 1 2 or either 3, then you may have noticed that Yai's house is always empty. You also may have noticed that she is rather rich. I think that this will just be simple and cute. I wrote this before the second and third ones one came out so excuse me if the info is wrong. Dumb stores can never get good stuff when I want/need it. Hopefully will write a new story now that I've beaten the second one and am almost beaten the third one completely  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you are about to read.  
  
"Goodbye Lan, Mayl, Dex. I'll see you guys later maybe. I want to get a head start on that assignment the teacher gave us." Yai said as she unlocked the door to her house. Mayl nodded. "I was going to get a jump on that to Yai. Maybe we can get together later and see what we came up with?" she said. Yai put a smile on her face and said, "Sure Mayl." "Would 7 o' clock at my house be alright?" Mayl asked. Yai grabbed her Navi and checked its clock. The time was 3:45pm. She put Glyde away and looked at Mayl. "Sure. I'll be there." Yai said, and under her breath whispered, "That would be nice." Mayl thought she heard Yai say something and asked, "Did you say something Yai?" Yai shook her head. "No Mayl. I didn't. I'll see you at seven." Yai put on a smile and walked inside her house, just in time to hear Mayl say, "Bye Yai." Before she shut the door.  
  
"Mom! Dad! I'm home." Yai said. She waited for a response. Inside of her she knew she wouldn't get one, but she hoped against hope that someone would answer her call. A somewhat muffled female voice said, "Welcome home Yai." Yai wasn't fooled for a second, but she appreciated the effort just the same. She took her Navi in her hands and said, "Thanks for trying Glyde, but I know it was you." Glyde looked disappointed and sighed. "I know how important family is to you Yai. I'm sorry for trying to make you believe someone is home, but I hate to see you so heartbroken." Glyde said. Yai believed that if Glyde could, tears would be forming in her eyes. This didn't stop Yai from letting tears fall silently. "All I want is a family. Is it really that much to ask for. Is it really to much for me to have?" Yai said out loud, and her silent tears lost their silence and began to flow freely from her. Glyde felt really horrible about this and wished she could leave her PET and comfort Yai. Fortunately for her, Lan came into the room after seeing to much of Yai's crying to take it any more, and held Yai lovingly while she cried her heart out. While Yai was crying, Glyde asked Lan what he was doing here. Lan replied with, "I had forgotten to thank Yai for filling in for me during attendance today. I came over here to do it personally, but stopped when I heard her say something about wanting a family. When she started to cry I couldn't take it anymore and came in to help her." Glyde seemed grateful at this and her face showed this. Lan looked at Glyde and said, "I know this must be killing you inside. To have her cry like this and not be able to do anything about it. But don't worry about her. Megaman and me will take care of it. Who knows? Maybe Mayl will help to." Gylde's face went into a panic look and said, "No. Don't tell anybody. You can't. It would break Yai to know that everyone else thought that she was weak and little. Not in size, but in how she reacts to her parents not being around." Glyde said and added that last part when she saw Lan about to say something, which she could be sure wasn't very intelligent.  
  
About 20 minutes later, Yai had stopped crying and had apologized to Lan for just running into his arms and crying like that. "It's ok Yai." Lan started. "I don't blame you at all. I know that my mom and dad being there when I come home is a feeling that we take for granted. When they are not home, I feel lonely too, but I know they will come back sooner or later. Your parents just aren't home for you when you need them to be." Lan gave Yai a quick hug when he saw her eyes water up again, but decided to not let go until Yai moved away from him. To Yai, it felt good to feel a warm pair of arms around her that cared about her and wanted her to be loved and cherished. Not moving, Yai asked, "Please don't tell anyone. Even Megaman. I know he probably heard this, but if he didn't then don't let him know." Lan could hear in Yai's voice that this was important to her so he decided to respect her wishes, and not let anyone know about it. Unsure of how to continue this, he did something his mother had done to him many times before. He rubbed Yai's back with his hand and kissed the top of her head lightly. Surprising herself and Lan, Yai said, "Could you stay for a while Lan? I like this." Lan, still rubbing Yai's back said, "Sure Yai. I'll stay for a while." And kissed her head again gently. While he was rubbing her and holding her, a thought crossed his mind and it quickly expanded into a large, one-sided conversation. (I never thought about what it would be like without mom or dad around, even though I don't see dad around much, I can still visit him. Yai spends a lot of time with us, and really I don't blame her. With no one at home for her, we must fill in her need to be cared for. She spends a lot of time with Mayl too. I think I know why too. When I'm over there, Mayl's mom is so kind that I almost feel at home. For Yai, those words must be longed for. To hear sweet and genuine care and concern is really something else. I won't say anything, but I will try to get Yai over to Mayl's house more often or spend more time with her myself.)  
  
After talking to Glyde while holding Yai for about an half hour, Yai moved away from him and said, "Sorry about that. I just get lonely every now and then." Lan nodded and replied, "No worries Yai. My dad is almost never home, and I do get a little lonely myself. But I know that he loves me, and I have friends who care about me, so I live. We do care about you Yai." Walking over to his bag, he pulled out some papers and a binder. "In the meantime, could you help with this assignment, cause I really don't get it." Lan said and scratched the back of his head nervously. Even still slightly sad, Yai couldn't help but laugh at Lan's expression. "Still? All right. Come over here and I'll explain it to you again." Lan breathed a sigh of relief and sat next to Yai on the couch as she explained it to him. At around six o'clock, Lan and Yai, had not only gotten Lan to understand the project, but with their combined efforts, had gotten both children onto a fairly good head start on the project. Lan checked the clock on the wall and realized that supper would be ready at his house soon. Hearing his stomachs plea to "Feed me!", Lan turned to Yai and was about to say that he had to leave and get home to eat, but after remembering what Yai said, "I just get a little lonely sometimes." Lan considered something for a minute, and quickly got Megaman to send a message home telling them that they would have a guest. Lan had not moved his head away from Yai the whole time. Yai noticed this and asked, "Are you okay Lan?" Lan snapped back his attention to Yai after he received a thumbs-up from Megaman, and after replaying her question in his head said, "I'm alright Yai. Just curious if you'd like to come home and have dinner with my parents and me. We've been meaning to have you over for a while, I just keep forgetting to tell you about it." Lan congratulated himself on a successful half-lie. He wanted her to come over and eat with them, but he never forgot to tell her, he just thought of it now, and his parents agreed with him. Yai blushed slightly, and then nodded and said, "Thanks Lan. I'd love to come over for dinner. But I have to be at Mayl's by seven, so don't keep me to long." Lan laughed for a good 5 seconds and then finally nodded and opened the door for Yai. Yai slid her shoe's on and left her house. Lan quickly fallowed and locked the door behind them, and handed Yai back her key. The walk over to Lan's house was mainly filled with Yai laughing as Lan cracked jokes and tried to be a caring guy.  
  
When they got to Lan's house, he unlocked the door and walked in with Yai right behind him and said, "We're here. Where's the food? I'm starving." Yai laughed at these words. He could be a caring, sensitive guy, one minute, and a total undiscovered clown at others. Lan's mom put on a fake scowl and pretended to be mad when she said, "Lan! That's rude. Especially with a young lady with you." Lan walked up to the kitchen and grabbed a handful of utensils and went to the table to place them, but not before saying, "Well excuuuuuuuuse me." With plenty of good mannered humor and sarcasm. Turning to Yai, he could see her back to the closed door, bending over in laughter at the scene that had unfolded in front of her. Her eyes were shut and an arm was across her stomach. Her face had turned red and she was laughing very loudly. (She has a nice laugh. It's a very pretty one. I should try to make her laugh more. I like hearing her laugh. It's new.) Lan decided and set the plates and dishes up for the four of them to eat. Lan's mother shook her finger at Lan and said, "Your father volunteered to cook tonight. You'll have to wait and hope that he doesn't blow dinner up." Lan was about to say something, but a small "Bang" was heard from the kitchen. Lan sighed and said, "Hopefully his eyebrows are still there." Lan's mother nodded and noticed Yai laughing again. "Why don't you two go play or something.{Another loud bang is heard from the kitchen}I better make sure he's alright. Have fun you two." Lan's mom said and she ran off to the kitchen. Sighing, Lan turned to Yai and said, "Sorry about that. We're.weird." Scratching his head again. Yai laughed again and replied with, "Your not weird. Your funny hahahahaha." Lan smiled and decided to let Yai and himself serf for a while. They really couldn't do much more, but he decided to ask anyway. "So what should we do while we wait Yai?" Lan asked the 9 year old. To Yai, Lan sounded almost like an older brother. She went a little blushed in the face but thought about what to do. (I'm not very interested in most of the show's Lan would watch and I doubt he would want to watch the things I do. Maybe we can go to a chat room or something.) Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. "I heard of a web site that has free games on it. We should go check it out. Could be fun." Yai said. Lan nodded into agreement and said, "No problem, but prepare to lose, for I am the Ultimate Game Master!" Lan said, smiling as Yai laughed again and Lan lead her upstairs.  
  
"I don't believe that I am losing so bad!" Lan said as Yai threw a strike in the 1-on-1 game of bowling the two had decided to play. Lan wasn't mad at all. This was a new game for both of them and Yai just seemed to be better at it then him, but he was the self proclaimed "Ultimate Game Master" He couldn't lose to anyone. But seeing as how Yai was ahead of him by about 50 points going into the last turn of the game, he didn't see how he could win, unless. "I'm going to have to beat you Yai, by bowling three strikes in a row" Lan said, jumping up into a superhero pose. Yai laughed again as Lan got down off his chair and got ready to bowl. Lan set up his shot and said, "It's time to bowl!" As he fired his shot down the alleyway, getting a strike. "YES!" Lan yelled and jumped up into the air, raising a fist in triumph. Looking down at a laughing Yai, he turned a little red in the face and sat back down. (He can be really funny if he wants to be.) Yai thought to herself. Most of her earlier tears and fears were forgotten, but a reminder would bring them back sooner then Yai would hope for. Turning back to the keyboard Lan was in deep focus. "I have to concentrate. I have to win." Lan kept repeating over and over. Yai watched as be barely got another strike. "I am INVINCEABLE!" Lan yelled and started to celebrate. "Well Mr. Invincible. You still need a strike to win the game." Yai said matter of factually. Lan's smile went into a frown. He quickly sat down and went for his third strike. He knew by now where he had to hit the pins, but deciding there is something more important on the line then winning a game tonight; he let the ball be thrown a little to the right and only hit 7 out of the 10. Yai jumped up and said, "I won. I won!" She smiled brightly and looked at Lan. Lan smiled and held out his hand. "Congratulation. Although the better person lost, you still won." Yai was about to shake his head when she suddenly realized what he said. "Hey! What does that mean?" Lan laughed and said, "Nothing. I was just kidding. Good job Yai." Yai shook Lan's hand just as Lan's mom called, "Lan, Yai! Were going to have to order out. Oh and Yai it's 6:55. You need to get going." Lan took a quick look at Yai and saw slightly red cheeks. Lan figured out that Yai must have really been enjoying all this attention. "Come on Yai. I'll walk you to the door." Lan starts and holds out his arm. "All gentlemanly like." Yai stifles a laugh and says, "Ok." And grabs onto Lan's arm. Talking in a very phony British accent, Lan congratulates Yai on a well-played game. "Well I do say, that was a very well played game Yai. Top of your form and all that pish posh. Very well done. It was a pleasure to lose to you." Lan said, and Yai couldn't help but laugh. She was really having a great time. After saying her goodbyes, (and taking good notice on Lan's mothers words to "Not be a stranger."), she walked the few minutes it took to get to Mayl's house. Along the way, she saw a few things that made her depressed about not having a family again. She saw, one family, worrying over their daughter, who had hurt herself by tripping over a tree root. "Owwe Mommy. It hurts really bad." The young girl said as tears formed up in her eyes. The mother hugged the little girl and said, "Shh sweetie. Daddy will be back in a minute to make you all better." And rubbed the little girls hair around. "O-O-O-Okay mommy." the little girl replied. Yai couldn't remember a time when her parents did that for her, and it was as if she had never been to Lan's and he had never stopped by to see her earlier that day. She saw a family get very happy as they celebrated their son's Birthday. " It's your birthday today, son. That big day when you turn 8. How do you feel?" The father asked. The son looked at the video camera and said, "I feel hungry for some cake. I haven't eaten all day. I'm starving." The son said. "If you keep eating, you'll end up like a pig." The dad replied. "Turn off the camera and let's go play Dad." The boy said. The father laughed and did as his son said. Yai sighed at seeing these two happy families and ended up feeling even more depressed then before. She kept walking and most importantly to her, she saw a family laugh together as they started to talk about a funny camping experience. This one hurt the most for Yai. Even though she could have great times with her friends, she would rarely be able to do something like this with her family. The thought of the words made her hold tears back as she rang the doorbell to Mayl's house.  
  
While she was waiting for Mayl to open the door, she began to think. (Maybe I shouldn't be here. I mean Mayl has a nice family, and she probably doesn't want me there to ruin the time she spends with them. I should just go. I really should just leave.) but as she turned to go, the door opened and Yai saw Mayl there.  
  
Mayl Glanced up at the clock above the stove. It was just short of 7 o' clock. She decided to go wait for Yai. Mayl's mother noticed that her daughter was looking distracted. As I something really troubled her. "Is something wrong Mayl?" her Mom asked. Mayl turned to her mother and said, "No Mom. Just thinking is all. I'm going to meet Yai as the door. I'll be just outside." And moved to the door. On the way her thoughts drifted to her conversation with her Navi when she got home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"Bye Lan. Bye Dex. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mayl said as the boys waved to her and she closed the door. "Mayl, did you here what Yai said before we left her?" Roll asked. Mayl held Roll in her hand and said, "I thought she said something. What was it?" Mayl asked her Navi. "It was something like "That would be nice".but what was weird was that she kind of sounded like she wanted attention.kind of like she was neglected, or she felt like she was neglected at home." Roll said. "Really? I don't think so. She's so smart and nice.but come to think of it, I've never seen her parents so you may be right." Mayl replied.(But I hope your not Roll.)"I really hope your wrong" Mayl unknowingly said that last part aloud. "I hope I'm wrong too Mayl. That would be horrible if I was right." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mayl made it to the door and opened it and saw Yai their. She smiled and said, "Hey Yai. We are just having dinner. Care to join us?" Yai put on a smile and greeted Mayl. Mayl saw that the smile was fake. It was forced. She could just feel that the young girl wasn't happy and mentally whispered (I hope your wrong Roll). Yai realizing that she had not eaten since lunch nodded and placed her backpack at the door and fallowed Mayl to the table. When Mayls mother saw Yai, she went to Yai and gave her a mothers hug and a kiss to the cheek. "Yai! I haven't seen you since Lan's birthday party. How are you?" Yai remembered that day. It was the kids going nuts on the city, under Dr. Hikari's credit card. "Hello Ma'am. I'm doing great thanks. It's nice to see you again. You?" Yai asked. Mayls Mom just nodded and asked Yai to go sit down so they could eat. The dish was simple enough. Plain pasta with tomato sauce, and some shredded cheese. As the four of them got together and put their plates down, the family included Yai into their conversation with no difficulties whatsoever. "So Yai. How was school today?" Mayls mother asked taking a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth. "It was alright. Pretty boring though." Yai replied truthfully. "I TOLD you it was boring today. We didn't even get homework." Mayl gave her mother an "I-told-you-so" look. Yai interjected with, "We do have that project to do Mayl. I'm here for that, remember?" Mayl seemed to lose some of her smugness but replied with, "That's not due till next week. You can't really count it has homework until later on in the week." in a attempt to defend herself. "You two sound like bickering sisters." Mayls father interjected quickly. "Gee thanks Dad." Yai said jokingly and made a good willed attempt at kicking him. "If I knew I was going to have to deal with two daughters in this family I'd have stayed at work longer." Mayls father said jokingly, but to both of the young girls, that line seemed to hit home to them on different levels.  
  
The rest of the dinner went by much like the start of it, with Yai and Mayl friendly fighting, much to there own amusement and the amusement of Mayl's parents. After dinner, Mayl's mother went to clean the dishes, and Yai insisted on helping. "You really don't have to Yai. It's no big deal." Mayl's mother said. Yai replied with, "I want to help. It's polite to help with the dishes if you're the guest." "Did your parents teach you that Yai?" Mayl's mom asked. Yai instantly looked at the floor sadly and said, "Yes, my mother did." Mayl's mother, being a mother, instantly knew what was wrong with Yai, but said nothing. "Hey Dad, feel up to playing a game with mom and Yai?" Mayl asked her Father with a big smile on her face. As hard as the father tried, he just couldn't say no to Mayl. "All right. Get it set up." The father said and started to clear the table of random objects. After finishing the dishes with Yai, Mayl's mother suggested that they head out into the den and watch some TV. Yai agreed and as they went into the den they got a nice surprise. Mayl and her dad had set up a 4 player board game for them to play.  
  
When they got there, Both Mayl and her father were happy to see the shocked look on the 2 ladies faces. Mayl was more looking at Yai's face. Yai's face looked a mix of total shock, extreme happiness and good feelings in general. "So how do we play whatever this is anyway?" Yai asked. "It's easy Yai. You move around the board by popping the dice in the center, but you have to get 1 of your pieces out by getting a six first. If someone lands on one of your pieces then it goes back to start. You have to move all around the board, and then get back and into that column of your color. Get it?" Mayl's mom asked. Yai nodded and they began to play, Yai going first by high roll.  
  
It had been a few hours since they began playing, but every time they played someone would do something to get somebody annoyed and they would keep replaying and replaying, well telling jokes and laughing the whole time. They played for so long, that Mayl and Yai began to yawn and their eyes drooped. Mayl's mother just won and said, "Alright you two. Get to bed. It's a school day tomorrow. "But MOM. Yai has to go home first." Mayl started. "No. She's staying in your room tonight, and that's final. I've got some of the clothes that wouldn't fit you when we washed them. They'll fit her. Now get going you two. I'll be up to tuck you in in a minute." "Alright." Yai said as they both trudged upstairs.  
  
After they had gotten ready for bed, Mayl's mother had come in, and after tucking them in and kissing them on the forehead, she wished them both goodnight and closed the door. Mayl just smiled and started to get comfortable, when she heard something. It sounded like a muffled sob. Curiosity getting the better of her, Mayl looked over at Yai and saw Yai with her face in the pillow. Mayl, concerned, got out of her bed and went next to Yai, in her bed, and hugged her. When she felt this Yai hugged Mayl back and started to cry on her shoulder. Mayl know knew that Roll was right, and Yai was lonely, and just let the girl hug her and cry. 20 minutes later, Yai looked up at Mayl and said, "I'm sorry Mayl, but I haven't been treated with this kind of love and respect for a long time. I'm sorry.." And looked back down. Mayl pushed Yai's head up and said, "It's okay Yai. You don't need to explain yourself. My parents have always been here for me when I need them to be, and even sometimes when I don't." Mayl said causing a choked laugh from Yai. "Anyway. I can't say I know what you feel like, but you just have to know that no matter where your parents are, they love you dearly." "But it's been a few weeks. I miss them a lot." Yai said. Mayl was unsure how to react to that, but tried anyway. "Don't worry about it Yai. They'll come back. Besides, they called you a while ago I know that. They'll be back soon, They just went out for work purposes, or do your parents count digging up things at ancient castles a hobby?" Mayl asked and both of the girls fell apart with laughter for a solid 5 minutes. When the laughing died down, Mayl looked Yai in the eyes and said, "When your parents get back, they'll be all over you and you can be all over them, but just know that your loved, not just by your family, but by all of us, your friends and our families. You've made an impact in ours lives, just like we have in yours, so we'll be here for you when your parents aren't. Just get some sleep for now, we'll let everything else fall into place later on." Mayl finished well getting herself comfortable. Yai Nodded and felt her eyes droop down and close.  
  
A week or so after that day, Lan and Mayl were going to Yai's house to see if she wanted to go to Dentown with them, but when they approached the house, they saw Yai, laughing very hard as a grown man was tickling her, and a grown woman, was watching, laughing too. Mayl turned to Lan and smiled at him. Lan knew what was happening to Yai. "Their finally here. I hope they stay with her for a long time." Mayl said. Lan replied, "They will. Yai means the world to them; they'll stay with her. And next time they go somewhere, Yai will go with them. Let's just forget about asking Yai and go to DenTown without her." Mayl nodded and turned to leave when they heard a door open and heard, "Hey, Mayl and Lan! Do you want something?" Yai asked, with her parents behind her. Lan looked at Mayl and said, "We were just going for a walk before we headed to Dentown. We heard there showing a new movie at the theater, and us, Dex, and a few other kids from school were going as a group. Wanna come Yai?" he asked, and tried to not show his pain when Mayl elbowed him in the side. "Thanks for asking her Lan, she never gets out enough." Yai's mom said, "And how would you know that?" Yai asked looking accusingly at her mother. "Your shoes are dust free, and everything else free, that's why." Her mom replied. "Oh." Yai said and looked embarrassed. "Gotcha." Yai's Dad said and laughed, along with Lan and Mayl. "Thank you for asking Lan, and as much as I'd like to go, my parents and me have some stuff to do. Maybe another time." Yai said. Lan nodded and they kept walking, as a laughing Yai, got into a fight with her mother about saying things like that in front of her friends. "I thought my family was weird." Lan admitted. "They are. Now you know what we see when we come over to your house." Mayl said as Lan laughed, and they walked to the train station to meet with the rest of the gang.  
  
Final notes: I know Yai probably wouldn't complain like this, but she, like all the kids, are still young so after a while it would get to them. If/when I write another MMBN fic, I'll make Yai seem more like herself. 1 thing I'm curious about. How could Yai fill in for Lan during attendance? 


End file.
